I Prefer Like Sunset Than You
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Setelah kontraknya bersama SM ent berakhir, Kim Kibum memilih untuk bekerja di pelayanan publik. Ia mengabdikan dirinya pada negara meskipun membahayakan nyawanya setiap hari. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memilih untuk mengikuti jejak Kibum, namun kekeliruan terjadi padanya. / KibumxKyuhyun, Yaoi, Super Junior.
1. Chapter 1

_**"I Prefer Like Sunset Than You"**_

 _ **By : CatLuckKyu**_

 _ **Summary : Setelah kontraknya bersama SM ent berakhir, Kim Kibum memilih untuk bekerja di pelayanan publik. Ia mengabdikan dirinya pada negara meskipun membahayakan nyawanya setiap hari. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memilih untuk menjadi seperti Kibum, namun kekeliruan terjadi padanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa?! Kau jadi pemadam kebakaran?! Kupingku tak salah dengar? Kau?"

"Heechul Hyung, aku juga tak menginginkan ini! Kau pikir aku senang? Mimpi apa aku semalam? Manajer hyung pasti salah memberikan informasi. Ya. Barangkali dia sedang mengantuk atau mabuk saat itu. Itu pasti Kyuhyun yang lain."

"Kyuhyun-ah... bunuh saja Hyungmu ini sekarang. Membayangkan kau jadi pemadam kebakaran pun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas. Apalagi bermimpi? Yang benar saja... Mereka benar-benar tak salah mencocokkan datanya. Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka maksud itu dirimu. Dan mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk merubahnya, nama dan tanggal kau masuk sudah tercatat secara resmi oleh negara. Aigoo.. aigoo... kepalaku.." Leader paling hebat milik Super Junior itu tampak frustasi melihat kenyataan bahwa dongsaeng yang bahkan sangat anti pada api itu masuk wajib militer di bagian pemadam kebakaran. Di tambah lagi Kyuhyun memiliki pneumothorax, kesehatannya pasti akan bertambah buruk jika dia menghirup asap apalagi berhadapan langsung dengan mereka.

"Mworago?!-"

"Ne. Kemungkinan memang terjadi kesalahan saat pendaftaran. Mungkin nomor pendaftaranmu tertukar dengan orang lain. Sehingga kau mengisi formulir milikmu untuk orang lain lalu sebaliknya. Begitu kata mereka."

"Kangin-ah!" Tegur Leeteuk pada Kangin yang mencoba berbicara sesuai informasi yang ia terima.

"Hyung, meski kau tutupi sekalipun, tak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya. Kenyataannya Kyuhyun harus menerima dan menjalaninya."

"Kangin Hyung! Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Ini semua salahku? Lalu apa gunanya aku mengikuti ujian masuk kepolisian agar aku bisa bersama Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung lalu bertemu Changmin disana dengan susah payah? Sama sekali tak berguna! Banyak ELF berharap agar aku masuk di pelayanan publik. Tapi bukan pelayanan publik seperti ini yang aku inginkan! Eommaaaa..." Yesung hanya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun yang menangis menggantikan Ibu Kyuhyun karena Magnae Super Junior itu menangis sambil menyebut ibunya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Benar-benar tak percaya. Katakan padaku ini bukan kenyataan." Heechul terduduk lemas di sofa dengan pandangan mata ngilu. Ia mengingat kembali pengalamannya menjalani wajib militer dulu dan bagaimana ia menahan rasa sakit di kakinya pasca kecelakaan yang sering menghampirinya hampir setiap hari. Apalagi dongsaeng yang dulunya selalu ia buli itu dan kini menjadi dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi, akan menghadapi api selama dua setengah tahun dengan membawa serta penyakitnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun akan hidup dan bertahan nanti.

"Kabur saja." Celetuk Leeteuk dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti hilang akal sehatnya.

"Kau gila hyung!" Maki Yesung, Heechul dan Kangin serentak pada Leader yang selalu mereka hormati. Mereka tidak mengira ucapan itu akan keluar begitu saja dari mulut orang yang mereka hormati.

"Itu sama saja mengkhianati negara! Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, pikirkan nasib Kyuhyun di Super Junior. Juga ELF!" Tambah Kangin, mewakili semuanya.

"Lalu kau ingin Kyuhyun mati?! Kau ingin aku kehilangan dia?! Kau ingin aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi sekali lagi?! Aku harus bilang apa! Aku tak bisa berkata semua baik-baik saja. Aku memang tak berguna. Aku tak bisa melindungi kalian dengan baik. Aku tak bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi. Kyuhyun maupun kau! Kalian semua! Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Mengertilah..." cengkeraman kuat Leeteuk pada baju Kangin perlahan mengendur. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Membayangkan Kyuhyun berada di luar sana tanpa pantauannya begitu menyakitinya. Leeteuk tak cukup hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau bisa dirinya saja yang menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku juga tak ingin Kyuhyun mengalami nasib yang sama sepertiku. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun di kucilkan, di anggap pengkhianat, pengecut, pecundang, tapi aku juga menyayanginya, aku tak siap melihatnya menderita. Aku-" Heechul tiba-tiba memeluk Kangin erat-erat karena ia sangat tahu betapa menyakitkannya berada di posisinya saat ini.

"Aku baru teringat sesuatu." Ucap Heechul di tengah suasana buruk itu.

"..."

"Kibum. Kibum pasti bisa melindungi Kyuhyun. Ya. Uri Kibummie. Aku sangat percaya padanya." Tambah Heechul, secercah harapan timbul di hati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Next? Review juseyo^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I Prefer Like Sunset Than You"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara sirine berteriak lantang. Derap langkah kaki berlarian kian bising. Logam-logam yang bertubrukan tak lagi dihiraukan. Semua pasukan telah bersiap di dalam mobil berwarna lambang keberanian. Sekitar empat unit mobil pemadam kebakaran kini berburu bersama angin disokong oleh sirine sepanjang jalan.

"Operasi kulit butuh biaya mahal. Jadi jangan sampai terluka!" Teriak seorang fireman di dalam salah satu mobil pemadam kebakaran yang turut mengangkut Kibum di dalamnya.

"Kau bodoh ya?!" Salah seorang dari tujuh yang tersisa ikut menimpali, gelak tawa mengisi ketegangan yang selalu terjadi dalam menjalankan tugas yang begitu menantang nyawa itu.

Namun ada satu orang yang hanya diam. Seorang kapten yang duduk di samping pengemudi. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi panutan dan diharapkan kata-katanya sebagai penyemangat, kini terlihat menerapkan peribahasa diam itu emas untuknya sendiri.

Tak mendengar suara dari kapten mereka, tentunya meninggalkan beragam kekhawatiran di benak masing-masing.

"Kapten, kudengar Cho Kyuhyun-ssi tidak lama lagi akan bergabung dengan kita. Kenapa dia memilih wajib militer yang berbahaya? Bukankah lebih baik menjadi polisi saja?" Tanya salah seorang di dalam mobil itu.

"Pertanyaan yang sama kukembalikan padamu. Simpan saja untuk nanti. Kancingkan bajumu sampai atas. Pasang tudung kalian. Bersiaplah di posisi masing-masing. Bawa alat-alat yang di perlukan. Periksa alat komunikasi masing-masing. Aku tidak menjamin kita akan selamat. Tapi ingatlah posisi kita sebagai penyelamat. Harapan banyak orang kita pikul setiap hari. Jadi hiduplah sekalipun tangan dan kakimu hilang. Hiduplah sekalipun temanmu mati. Hiduplah untuk selamatkan banyak nyawa!"

"Yes Sir!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia siapa?" Bisik Kyuhyun pada teman sebelah barisannya.

"Senior." Jawaban singkat dan berbisik di terima Kyuhyun, teman sebelah Kyuhyun tak berani untuk membuka bibirnya lebih lebar. Berhadapan dengan senior sama saja dengan mengadu nyawa.

"Kemarin yang datang juga seni-" Kyuhyun seketika terlonjak hingga lidahnya tergigit. Ia meringis sakit meskipun kembali berpose tegap dengan dagu dan bahu terangkat.

"Yak! Kau disana! Dengan siapa kau bicara?!"

"Dengan manusia bodoh! Kau pikir aku gila berbicara sendiri?!" Dalam hati, Kyuhyun puas memaki seniornya. Namun, tidak ia realisasikan tentu saja. Nyawanya hanya satu dan dia adalah publik figur. Banyak sekali di luar sana yang mencintainya secara cuma-cuma.

"Yak! Kau!" Senior itu menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang tadi mengobrol bersama Kyuhyun. Seketika keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung di dahinya terproduksi dengan cepat dan mengalir menyapa kelopak mata, membuktikan kegugupan dan ketakutannya.

"Nega?" Tunjuk orang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Kau! Tampar teman sebelah kirimu tiga kali. Lakukan!" Perintah senior itu dengan tampang tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

"Ye!" Meskipun ia menjawab dengan nada yang sama, kenyataannya tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Apalagi ia di haruskan memberi pelajaran kepada artis terkenal. Tampar tiga kali berarti melukai nilai jualnya. Apalagi Kyuhyun adalah seorang hallyu star kondang yang telah di kenal di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memasang tampang seperti biasa. Tak ada raut protes maupun keberatan. Ia menghadapinya dengan tenang.

"J-jongmal Jwesonghamnida Cho Kyuhyun-ssi! Jwesonghamnida. Jwesonghaeyo." Mendengar permintaan maaf yang berulang itu menarik garis senyum Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana. Sekarang lakukanlah." Sahut Kyuhyun, jawaban tenangnya sedikit mengurangi ketegangan lawan bicaranya.

Padahal ia memekik dengan sangat keras di dalam hatinya, "Maaf katamu?! Kau pikir maaf saja mengembalikan semuanya?! Senior gila! Sekiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

PLAK!

BRUK.

Suara tamparan di susul suara tubuh yang ambruk membubarkan barisan dalam hitungan detik.

"Cho Kyuhyun pingsan! Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah!"

Pelatihan selama tiga bulan Kyuhyun menjalani wajib militernya, di mulai bagai kehidupan di neraka.

Itulah sedikit alasan mengapa tak sedikit penduduk korea selatan memilih untuk menghindari wajib militer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Hufftt... tugas buanyak... segini aja dulu. Maaf ya...


End file.
